My Time
by RawrPieCarrotCake
Summary: Her time had returned. Ewan was grateful but where had her partner gone? had his time returned too? And why was he still being kept where he was if the world was safe? This was beginning to bother him.
1. Chapter One She Awakens

A/N; Hi! I know I said I wouldnt write another fic till i finished my Ouran High one but Im swarmed with ideas for a Chrno one! I think its from watching the whole thing over for the 5th time God bless friends that buy dvds! It save's you money/space on your craptop(laptop)/PC. Most of these ideas actually came to me while I was standing in my work like a space-cadet cause I was a tad annoyed (its not fun having to hoover the same room more than once thanks to drunken gits!) Bet you can't guess what kinda place I work in.Yes this chapter is quite short but I promise this is just to get started.

Disclaimer; I own nothing except the story line AND the additional characters.

* * *

**My Time. **

**Chapter One;**

**She Awakens**

* * *

Her eyes began to flutter open but she quickly closed them again in fear of the light. She went to squeeze his hand tighter only to find she was holding on to nothing. She slowly raised from wherever it was she was sitting. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She stared out at the small forest and slowly turned her head to see the bench she had sat upon moments before. _I died here. _She looked up at the cottage where she had spent her final days with him.

Where was he now? And why wasn't he here when she woke up? After all they had lived here together and they had died here together, so shouldn't her hand have still been clutched in his? Shouldn't they have been leaning on each other? Had he not died with her? Had he merely faked the whole thing. All his feelings for her? No. He hadn't. He wouldn't have.

She longed for answers to many questions but one kept circling her head. Where was he if he wasn't here? She shakily tried to walk off the small veranda onto the green grass but her legs wouldn't allow it. They caved in from not being used in so long. She sat there for a moment blinking into space before she began to sob quietly. What exactly happened? And why was she still alive?

She took in a deep breath and steadily eased herself up using the banister of the veranda. Once she was sure she wouldn't fall again she slowly walked towards the small forest hoping that she hadn't been gone too long and a lot hadn't changed.


	2. Chapter Two Found

A/N; I hate my work. Even more than peas, and I hate them alot. Oh well, I actually had this typed up last night but because of ff being stupid and doing whatever i was unable to upload it. I've already got the third chapter typed up but Im not quite sure about it so Im gonna write another third chapter and see which i prefer. Anyway Enjoy x

Disclaimer; I do not own Chrno Crusade! Cause if I did there would be little Chrno's running about and Rosette and Chrno wouldn't have died!

* * *

**My Time**

**Chapter 2**

**Found**

* * *

Ewan Remington ran into the New York branch of the Magdalene Order and looked around frantically. The place had changed a lot but he took a wild guess that the infirmity was where it had been when he had been second in command. He ignored the nuns as whispered to each other as the strange man ran about frantically.

He burst through the doors and saw her lying on the bed wrapped up in the warmth of the covers. Ewan quietly walked over and smiled at her. He began to stroke her blonde hair, it was the same as it had been back then.

¨F-f-father Remington?¨ That voice, it was her voice. Broken as it was he would recognise it anywhere. ¨Where's Chrno?¨ He froze. Chrno was dead, but so had she been. Was there a reason for this? Pushing the question to the back of his mind he smiled down at her again.

¨We'll talk later, you need rest.¨ he reluctantly got up and left the room.

He stood outside the door taking deep breaths. What was he going to tell her about Chrno? I'm sorry but because he's not a child of god he hadn't been brought back? No. He couldn't say that to her. He didn't want to break the poor girls heart after what she had gone through.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked down to the left to see a small petite nun standing there. ¨It's quite amazing isn't it.¨ All he could do was nod. ¨How many years had it been? We're not even in the 20th century any more, never mind the 1920's.¨ She shook her head. ¨I feel sorry for that poor girl. But I can't help but wonder why god has brought her back in this time. After all its so far from the time she died in.¨ The nuns brow knitted together. ¨This worries me deeply.¨

Ewan let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. ¨Was there anyone else with her when you found her?¨ The nun shook her head. ¨Thank you Sister Marie, for finding her.¨ The nun blushed a bit. ¨Please, let me know when she's well enough to leave I feel I may have to take her under my wing.¨

¨Of course, Ewan.¨

* * *

Ewan strolled into his apartment and let out a sigh. Everyone he had befriended the past years had died yet he still lived on, there was a reason for this he was sure. Now that Rosette had been brought back he knew more than ever there had to be a reason and this bothered him. It bothered him a lot at the fact the Rosette's spirit couldn't rest not until their creator was done with them. 


	3. Chapter Three My Name Is

A/N; Ok so yeah I thought I'd skip the whole Rosette getting acquainted with the wonderful tear off.. BUM BUM BUM!!! 2007! ha. Yeah well anyway, so I skipped a months ahead. Sorry. Dont hate me. I just didn't know how to explain it all probably. So here's chapter 3, yes i did finally decide which chapter 3 i wanted and turns out version 2 won out. Woop! Im currently reading the Chrno manga, Im enjoying it so far anyway enjoy x

Disclaimer; I don't own Chrrrnnoooo Crusaaaddeee,

* * *

**My Time**

**Chapter Three**

**I Think My Name Is...**

* * *

Ewan Remington sat at the breakfast table watching with amusement as Rosette Christopher wolfed down her 3rd helping of pancakes that morning. ¨I take it you like them?¨ She nodded her head and continued to wolf them down.

It had been 5 months since Rosette had been found wandering the streets of New York, Sister Marie had found her. She had then spent a month in the Order of Magdalene's infirmity recovering. Rosette had died in the 1920's but here she sat in front of someone who had seen the dead body himself. It only made him wonder what was going to become of this world to cause such a miracle to happen.

¨IM LATE!¨ The girl squeaked before launching out her chair to grab her bag. ¨I'll see you tonight!¨ The girl then ran out the door hoping that the sister's wouldn't get her in too much trouble.

* * *

The girl stared at the busy streets and let out a sigh as her stomach began to grumble. She then turned and walked back down the dark alley she had come from. How long it had been since she ate? She couldn't remember.

The girl then began to go through the nearby bins looking for anything worth eating or anything warm to wear. Her tattered clothes weren't keeping her as warm as what she hoped they would. She found 2 chicken bones with some meat left on them and started to nibble away at one of them. She would save the other one for tomorrow.

The girl looked about 9 although she was merely a 7 year old. Her parents had mistreated her, as so many did, and of course she had ran away leaving them behind hoping they wouldn't come after her, they hadn't.

Her head shot up from her chicken bone as she saw a figure standing in the entrance of the alleyway. She stood up and looked around frantically as if looking for an exit. There was none. She was trapped. ¨S-s-stay away!¨ she stuttered out as the figure approached her.

¨Do you, have a home?¨ The figure was male and had a soft voice while he spoke to her. She shook her head. ¨I see.¨ He reached out his hand to her ¨Do you care to come with me?¨ The girl just stared at his hand.

Should she go with him? What if he was worse than her parents? She went to run past him but he blocked her path. ¨I won't hurt you.¨ She could see his face now. He had long violet hair tied in a braid and red eyes. Those red eyes, she had seen them somewhere before. Shaking her head she went to run past him again only to be blocked off again.

He began to frown. ¨I have no home either.¨ He said in a soft whisper. ¨I thought we could have no home together.¨ The man turned to walk out the alleyway but before he hit the busy streets once more he felt a small hand grasp his own. He looked down to see the young girl smiling up at him. ¨What is your name?¨

¨My name is, Sophie.¨ She replied. ¨And yours?¨

¨My name...¨ He thought for awhile and this puzzled the girl. ¨I think my name might be Chrno.¨


	4. Chapter Four Thankful

A/N: Ah had a thunderstorm last night! Was scared out my wits! I totally hate thunder -shudders- Anyway thank you for all the reviews I enjoy reading them :D brightens up my day to know people are actually reading this! I just finished the manga and i got a few ideas from that, so I'm gonna clear a few things up just now.

This story will be based on the manga from now on, except the ending because i preferred the anime's ending. (Y'know where they die holding hands at the cottage? Well i prefered that ending to not knowing when or how they died.)

The apostles should not age (in my opinion) after all technically their angel's right? Yes i know my plan is flawed thanks to Joshua but im just gonna say that happened because of Chrno's horns.

Yes i know it feels like I've skipped Rosette getting use to everything and meeting back up with Joshua and Azmaria, but I honestly didn't want to go through all that because i'd end up screwing it up, although im thinking of putting flashbacks of it happening in later chapters.

Anyway thats it anyway, so enjoy x

Disclaimer; I think everyone knows I dont own Chrno Crusade.

* * *

**My Time**

**Chapter Four;**

**Thankful.**

* * *

Rosette snorted as Joshua walked into the room complaining about his 'hard' day at work. How could sitting at a desk all day be hard? He was sitting telling Ewan about his day at work when he finally acknowledge her sitting at the machine that they had called a 'computer' the thing amazed her especially the 'internet'. He gave smiled at her sweetly and gave her a small wave, she grunted and waved back. He hadn't changed since the last time she had saw him.

¨Rosette?¨ She was snapped out her thoughts as Azmaria walked into the room. ¨What would you like for dinner?¨ Rosette thought for awhile before coming to a decision.

¨I want...¨ everyone got ready to groan. ¨PIZZA!¨ and let the groans be released. Every night she asked for the same thing over and over, but what had caused the groans was everything there was pizza on the go all they got to see were crumbs of what had once been a full pizza. Rosette was such a glutton is was unbelievable.

¨I think you've been eating too much pizza lately.¨ Joshua piped up. ¨You're going to get fat, and no one will like you if your fat.¨ He grinned at her. ¨Az, how about something healthier for dinner?¨ The young girl, if you can call her that, smiled and nodded and headed back into the kitchen.

Rosette was glaring daggers at Joshua now. ¨I won't get fat!¨ she shouted at him throwing a nearby cushion ¨and if i did at least its better than being a skinny runt like you!¨

* * *

Sophie and Chrno walked into the motel and requested a room with two beds, the man nodded his head and gave them the keys to the room. They looked for the number of their room and upon finding it, they entered.

It wasn't the best place the world, it had condensation on the walls and windows, the old fashioned wallpaper peeling off said walls; the carpet had so many stains they weren't sure of standing on it never mind sitting, the only appealing thing about the room were the two beds in the far off right corner.

Chrrno walked over the one of the bed's and sat down. He eyed the young girl up and down, she looked cold wearing nothing but a tattered old jumper which was too big for her but covered the parts it needed too. He took the quilt off of both the beds and walked over to the girl wrapping her in both of them. ¨You look cold.¨ he answered to her puzzled look. He then guided her over to the closer bed and told her to sit down. She done as told. ¨We need to get you some new clothes.¨ He said to the girl, who just nodded her head.

Chrno took in the girls appearance; she had long brown hair which was matted, probably from not being brushed in so long; her teeth were all rotten; she had small cuts and bruises on her arms and legs; and she filthy. ¨I suggest you take a bath¨ Chrno said pointing to a door which led to a small bathroom. ¨It might not be the most appealing bath, but it will get you cleaned up.¨ The girl nodded and removed the quilt's from herself.

¨T-t-thank you.¨ She said softly before she went into the other room.

¨I'll be back in a few minutes¨ Chrno shouted through the closed doors. He then turned and left out the front door.

He went down a small dark alley and looked around to make sure no one was watching. He then transformed into his demon form and spread out his wings, it felt good to do that after them being concealed for so long. He then took flight into the sky, it wasn't dark enough to cover him as the sun was just beginning to set but if he kept himself hidden well enough amongst the clouds it should be fine.

He then dropped down into another small dark alley and transformed back into his human form. He then walked out the alley and into a child's clothing shop, here he would find clothes for Sophie.

* * *

Sophie walked out the bathroom with her tattered jumper on. What she saw when she opened the door was a lot of bag's and a note left on one of the beds. She walked over and read the note.

I'll be back by morning there's clothes and other things for you in the bag's

-Chrno

She then began to invade the bag's to see what her newly found friend had bought her. She found it weird that he couldn't afford a house but could afford everything else? Maybe he was a traveller who didn't need a home, but such people had things like motor home's did they not? Who was she to question such thing's anyway? This stranger had bought her so many clothes some to keep her warm when she was cold and other to keep her cool when it was hot. He had even bought her underwear, pjs and a hairbrush! What more could she have asked for? Running into the bathroom to try on all the new clothes she couldn't help but smile. After all thing's were turning around for her were they not?


	5. Chapter Five Slight Encounter

A/N; So i have up too chapter 7 written out put im not gonna post it just yet, gonna go over them all first as i usually do. I've been feeling quite unwell lately so Ive had alot of time to sit and type things up. Dunno whats wrong, I always seem to feel unwell lol. Stupid weak body D anyway here's chapter five hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer; ... Im gonna stop putting this at some point, anyway I dont own Chrno, end of.

* * *

**My Time**

**Chapter Five;**

**Slight Encounter**

* * *

Rosette sat on the bench at a nearby park as she watched the little children play, so much had changed since she had died. There was so much amazing technology available now along with much dangerous weaponry which could have came in handy when she had been alive. Wait a minute. When she was alive? She was alive now wasn't she? She shook her head.

She still didn't understand so many things about this world. It's not that she didn't wish to understand it all, it's just that she wished for something more but no matter how hard she wished or prayed to god he still never came. He was forever lost.

She could still remember their final moments together. Although he had his horns back he kept his child-like form just for her sake. That was the form she had met him and that was the form he would leave her in.

Rosette let out a sigh and looked towards the sky. Where was he now? Heaven? No demon didn't go to heaven, it was foolish for her to think such things. She looked down back at the ground. So he was in hell then? No, they wouldn't have sent them to hell after everything he had done to help them stop the end of the world right?

Rosette then turned her gaze back towards the young children at the play park laughing and playing. ¨Rosette?¨ a soft voice broke her out of her thoughts and she turned to see Azmaria standing there. ¨Sister Marie wishes to speak to you again.¨ Rosette semi-nodded her head before standing up and giving the park one more glance. How she wished for him to be by her side once more.

* * *

¨Chrno!¨ The young girl squealed as they passed a near by park ¨May I?¨ she asked staring up at her elder as her eye's glimmered in the sun light. He gave her a small smile and lightly nodded his head. She let out an excited squeal and ran towards the park as fast as her little legs could take her.

Sophie had always wished to go to a park and play with the other children but because of her tattered clothes and matted hair mothers had quickly took their children home whenever she had approached. Now it was different. Her long brown hair had been nicely brushed and her clothes were far from a tattered old jumper; a green skirt about knee height; a nice lovely white t-shirt and nice lovely sandals. Yes now they had no excuse for taking their children away from her.

Chrno went to walk to a nearby bench when he first caught sight of her. A petite blonde woman. She seemed familiar and gave him a strange feeling he had never felt before. Did he know her? no. of course he didn't did he? He decided to approach the woman but stopped half way there when he saw she was not alone, she was with another woman who looked about 12, this one looked familiar as well but didn't make him feel the same as the other woman had.

He went to continue his walk towards them to notice they were gone. He let out a frustrated growl.

* * *

Rosette let out a sigh as she collapsed on her bed. Sister Marie had asked her the same questions as she had asked her the week before that and the week before that, but as usual had been the same answers. ¨Why am I back here?¨ she asked her ceiling as if expecting an answer from it. ¨I have no unfinished business here. Aion is gone, Joshua is found and Chrno is gone as well. So why have I returned? Especially to this year? To this time?¨ She then stood up and looked out the window.

Not only had Sister Marie asked her questions but had also informed her that devils, or demons if you may, still lurked in this time and age just they hid themselves a lot more than what they had before. So Sister Marie had handed her over two pistols, one black, one silver and had made sure her skills had not wavered over the past year's, which they hadn't.

Rosette went to her bed side cabinet and grabbed the two pistols placing them neatly in the waistband of her skirt. She looked at her outfit and couldn't help but sigh, if she had worn this when she was a nun Sister Kate would have killed her. She wore; A white skirt that flailed out, a white tank top and knee high boots. She then walked over to her cupboard and got out a purple coat and put it on.


	6. Chapter Six Who Are You?

A/N; Sorry I haven't updated lately. Been sorta busy.

Disclaimer; I do not own Chrno Crusade.

* * *

**My Time**

**Chapter 6;**

**Who Are You?**

* * *

Rosette silently crept down the stairs hoping no one would hear her. As she was about to hit the bottom step she heard Joshua and Ewan talking in the living room. She paused for a moment then sat down, their conversation was about her and Chrno.

¨Ewan, he won't return to her will he?¨ Ewan shook his head. ¨Why can't he return? With a stupid smile plastered on his face apologising to her about how long he's been gone, then she could hit him over the head and shout at him. Why can't it be like that?¨

¨That's wishful thinking Joshua. But I'm afraid to say Chrno will not return to us and if he does he may not be the Chrno that helped us. He may be different. And as for Rosette, I don't know why she has returned but it worries me. It worries me a lot that she has been returned to us, especially in this day and age. It makes me wonder what's to come.¨

¨Why are we still here, Ewan? After all none of us apostles have aged a day since then and neither of you. There must be a reason for this is there not? And for the saint to return! Ewan, I'm afraid of what will happen. I don't want to lose my sister again, but I'm afraid I might not have a choice, if she truly is the saint-¨ Ewan finished Joshua's sentence for him.

¨The stigmata will soon come upon her body, she died before without it reaching her. Unlike Mary.¨

Rosette closed her eyes and held back a sob. She then stood up and silently went out the front door.

* * *

Rosette walked down the street staring at all the new wonders that had become of this world when her wrist was grabbed and she found herself dragged into a dark alley she squinted to see the figure. He had wings, and horns. He was a devil. ¨The saint...¨ He then began to grin. ¨I have someone who wishes for your purity, my lovely saint.¨

He then charged at her as Rosette pulled her pistols out from her waistband, the pistol were already loaded in case of an emergency. She began to shot her sacred bullets at him only for him to dodge them. Cursing to her self she dodged his on coming attack and rolled underneath him. She quickly shot to her feet and began to fire again. One bullet hit him in the head but of course this enraged the devil and caused him to strike out at her unexpectedly. Not seeing the on-coming attack till the last minute she closed her eyes and sank to her eyes to await the blow. She then waited some more. And a little more.

¨Hey!¨ She yelled as she opened her eyes. What she saw was something amazing in front of her was Chrno, her Chrno, tearing the devil to shreds. Once he was done with the devil he walked over to her.

¨Are you alright?¨ Chrno asked offering his hand out to Rosette. She nodded her head and accepted his hand allowing him to pull her to her feet. Chrno recongised this girl, it was the girl from the park. He narrowed his eyes at her. ¨Who are you?¨


	7. Chapter Seven Reunion

A/N; Since i didn't update for a little while I thought I'd give you two chapters I already had typed up. I'm away to type up chapter 8 and 9 in a minute so they might be posted sometime soon as well. Hope you enjoy this little reunion.

Disclaimer; I own nothing!

* * *

**My Time**

**Chapter 7;**

**Reunion.**

* * *

¨Who are you?¨ Those 3 simple words hurt more than anything in the world. How could he have forgotten her so easily?

Chrno looked at the girl in front of him. She seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it and this feeling was still annoying him. What was this feeling? And why had he gotten the sudden urge to protect her when he saw her fighting the devil?

¨You don't remember me? She sighed quietly barely inaudible, before he could answer he felt her hugging him. He put his arm's around her before questioning why such a thing was happening. ¨Chrno, I missed you.¨ he stiffened at this. He had been missed?

¨I'm sorry, but who are you?¨ he said as he then pulled her out to arms length and held her there. She looked at him puzzled as if this was something he should remember. Her eyes then became filled with sadness, he was hurting her feelings when he didn't intend on it.

Rosette looked down finding her shoes interesting at this moment as she quietly spoke an answer. ¨I'm Rosette Christopher. You don't remember me, but you--¨ she choked on a sob. ¨You were some one important to me, very important.¨

Chrno stood still holding the girl at arm's length processing this. He was meant to remember her wasn't he? A flash appeared before his eyes; an image; of a girl; this girl; in a nun's outfit. ¨You were a nun?¨ Rosettes head shot up with joy in her eyes as she nodded her head. He chuckled a little at this. ¨Come with me.¨ He said holding his hand out to the girl. ¨I want to show you something.¨ He said smiling at her.

* * *

¨Sister Marie!¨ A young sister shouted as she stormed into the office. ¨I have news!¨ the girl then tripped on a rug and went flying into the elder sister's desk. Sister Marie let out a sigh. The girl picked herself up.

¨What is it Sister Grace?¨

¨There has been a sudden increase in devil sightings in New York, also a photographer for a local newspaper took this photo!¨ Sister Grace reported as she put the photo on the elder Sister's desk.

Sister Marie picked up the photo and looked at a for a few seconds then her eyes began to widen. ¨Sister Grace, please call Ewan Remington and tell him to bring Rosette with him. This is something they'll both want to know about.¨ The young Sister nodded her head before running out the room again.

* * *

Rosette stared at the cottage Chrno had taken them too. It was their cottage, the one they had died at. She walked up onto the veranda and sat on the bench. ¨I died here¨ she whispered silently to herself. Something wasn't right with Chrno, why didn't he remember her? ¨Chrno.¨ She said it loud enough for him to hear. ¨Join me?¨ she patted the seat next to her. Chrno walked over silently and sat down where she had patted moments before. ¨we died here.¨

Chrno looked at her puzzled. ¨We died here? Is that why I remember this place?¨ she nodded her head.

¨Do you remember Aion?¨ Chrno shook his head. ¨Oh right.¨ she said a bit disappointed. There was no point in dwelling, they could always make new memories right? She leaned over and shoved him off the bench. She then burst into laughter as he looked up at her dumbfounded. Chrno then began to laugh himself. ¨Y-y-y-you idiot!¨ she managed through fits of laughter.

Chrno grabbed her hand a pulled her down to join him on the floor, of course, she landed on top of him she began to a blush a little. Rosette tipped her head upwards only to find herself nose to nose with the devil. She began to blush violently but didn't dare move a way.

¨Rosette...Christopher...¨ He began lowering his head and let his lip's brush over hers. She didn't pull away. This made him happy. He went to deepen the kiss once more when something flashed before his eyes, an image, a memory? He pulled away from her.

Rosette looked at him as he pulled away disappointment crossing her face. Why was he pulling away? He tried to stand up then remembered Rosette was on top of him he looked at her silently asking her to move and she done as requested. He stood up and offered his hand down to her to help her up. She gladly took it. Once she was on her feet she found herself with his arms wrapped around her protectively. ¨I thank you, Rosette Christopher, but I must go.¨ He slowly let go of the girl and walked off the veranda.

¨Wait!¨ Rosette yelled after him. He was leaving her again?! How could he! ¨Don't go!¨ She ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

¨I must, there's someone that needs me.¨ He looked down at the girl clutching onto his arm as if it meant life and death, tears were glimmering in her eyes. He couldn't stand to see a girls cry and for some reason he had a feeling seeing this certain girl would be worse. Chrno slowly wrapped his arms around the girl once more. ¨Rosette...¨ he whispered into her ear. ¨I must go, theres some one waiting who needs me and if I don't go she'll be worried.¨

¨She?¨ Rosette found her way out of Chrno's arms and slowly backed away. ¨She?¨ Rosette asked again. Not only did Chrno not remember her but he also had another female in his life? Another female that wasn't her? Was she his lover? ¨Is she... you're lover?¨ She asked quietly. The reply she got was something she hadn't expected.

Chrno burst into fits of laughter at what Rosette had asked causing Rosette to become angry. She walked over to him and hit him round the head causing his laughter to die down. ¨No.¨ He answered simply. ¨She is a little girl, with no parents or no home. I look after her.¨ he said smiling slightly. ¨I needed someone and she needed someone.¨ He then unfolded his wings from his back. ¨and I must return to her or she will be lonely once again.¨

¨Will I see you again?¨ Rosette asked the demon. The demon stood and thought for a moment.

¨Come with me?¨ He asked outstretching his hand to her once again. ¨If I am important to you, and you to I. Come with me? And never let us be separated again?¨ Rosette stared at the outstretched hand unsure weather to take it or not.


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome Back

A/N; Ok i dont live in America so I have no idea how it works like the place and example and what places excist and what other places dont. So im just gonna make up my own and go with it from there. Ok? Sorry but this chapter isn't exactly my favourite i feel it was kind of rushed at the end but oh well.

Disclaimer;Dont own chrnooo

* * *

Ewan looked down at the picture wondering weather to believe his eyes or not. ¨When and where were these taken?¨ He asked Sister Marie.

¨They were taking just outside the opening of a new cafe that opened down town a week ago. The reporter was doing an article about its grand opening and of course was taking pictures. It was Sister Grace who found it in the news paper.¨ Sister Marie then smiled up at the Sister Grace who was standing at the left of her.

¨He done this on purpose.¨ Ewan mumbled to himself. ¨He wishes to be found by them. He know's their alive.¨ Ewan put the pictures down on the table. ¨Sister Marie, may I ask you a favour?¨ The sister nodded her head. ¨Can you please research this as much as possible?¨ he let out a sigh ¨And I also want to request access for myself, and the others that will help us in this situation, to the Order's resources.¨

¨Of course Ewan, I would gladly give you full access to our resources after all, we are going to need your help if this turns out into a full blown war.¨

Joshua then came through the doors and stood behind Ewan. ¨Ewan I can't find her anywhere. I think she might have gotten lost.¨ Ewan let out a sigh. If that girl was in danger he would kill her himself.

* * *

Sophie laughed as she Rosette tickled her. She liked this feeling she was getting off of the two people, she felt like she finally belonged somewhere. Rosette stood up and stared down at the little girl in her pajamas. ¨Time for bed!¨ She said as she picked the girl up and put her on one of the bed's in the room.

They were currently in a motel, it wasn't the nicest place to be but at least it kept the little girl out of the rain. Rosette tucked Sophie in under the covers and placed a small kiss ontop of her forehead. She had only known the 7 year old for less than 3 hours but she couldn't help but care for the little girl after hearing why she had been on the streets all that time.

As soon as the girl was asleep Rosette turned to Chrno who was sitting on the other bed in the room. ¨There's only one bed left.¨ Chrno stated as he stood up. ¨You may have it.¨ he then walked over to a nearby wall and sunk down onto his bottom. He closed both his eyes as if he was thinking something over. He felt someone sitting next to him he opened one eye to see Rosette sat beside him. ¨I said --¨ but she cut him off.

¨I'm not staying.¨ Rosette said which caused Chrno to open both his eyes and turn to face her. ¨I've got people, other people, that are also important to me.¨ She tried to explain. ¨My brother, Father-¨ she stopped herself there.¨I mean Ewan, and Azmaria, not to mention the Magdalene order.¨ she stood up. ¨Chrno, come back with me. No. Scratch that. Come back to _us._¨ Chrno stared up at her and blinked a couple of times.

¨I can't Sophie she will—¨ Rosette then interupted him.

¨She will be with us, we will take care of her. All of us. Together. Like we done in the past.¨ The past, that was something Chrno very much would like to remember and if going with Rosette meant that he had a chance of remembering who he was then he would gladly accept.

Chrno slowly nodded his head to Rosette request. She smiled down at him. ¨In the morning.¨ he whispered. ¨We'll leave in the morning.¨ Rosette was happy with this reply and sank back down beside him and linked her arm in with his.

* * *

¨Any luck Joshua?¨ Ewan asked the young man who had just returned from his search. Joshua shook his head. ¨I see, Az hasn't been in contact for a while she may have found something.¨ Rosette was missing and this worried him a lot. If Rosette was missing it could mean she had either; gotten lost or been kidnapped. Ewan hoped for the first one.

Joshua walked over to the window and let out a sigh. It was 11 am and his sister had been missing since late last night. He saw 3 figures walking towards the house and squinted to make them out, a smile then spreaded across his face. ¨EWAN!¨ he shouted bringing the man out of his thoughts. ¨SHES BACK!¨ Joshua then ran to the front door and threw it open running out to his older sister.

¨Rosette!¨ She heard her name being called and couldn't help but smile at who was calling it. She then picked up her pace and ran to her younger brother as he brought her into a hug, he then let go off her. ¨Where have you been?! We've been looking all night!¨ She smiled sheepishly.

¨Joshua.¨ She said softly. ¨Look who I found.¨ she then pointed to the other 2 figures that he had seen. Joshua let out a small gasp upon seeing the devil there. ¨He came back.¨

At that moment Ewan came out paying no attention to Rosette and walked right up to Chrno. ¨Chrno, you've returned.¨ he smiled slightly. ¨I thought you wouldn't, that it was only Rosette allowed to enter our world again, but as I can quite clearly see that I was wrong. Welcome Back. Chrno of the Sinners.¨ Chrno stared at the man confused.

¨The Sinners? What would that be?¨ at the sound of his voice and the question he just asked Ewan stumbled back slightly. He then turned to Rosette and smiled sadly at her.

¨He has no memory of what we done? What _he _done. Does he?¨ Rosette shook her head.


	9. Chapter Nine Gone

A/N; I AM SO SORRY ABOUT MY LACK OF UPDATING! Ive been sorta busy lately with family issues and stuff. My Nana ended up in hospital and turns out the odds arent that good so Ive been visiting her alot and ive also been busy with work and stuff so not really had any free time to myself I also apologise cause this chapters quite short but I thought I better update soonish so this is more like stuff off of the top of my head anyway enjoy x

Also at the start and end of each chapters Im away to start putting song lyrics or quotes that I like I dunno why just feel like sharing them with everyone LOL.

* * *

_Baby Just Say Goodnight_

_Ill Be Gone Tomorrow_

_Baby Just Close Your Eyes_

_I Cant Take The Sorrow_

_Baby Just Walk Away_

_You Know I Cant Stay_

_Theres No Easy Way To Say Goodbye_

_So Baby Just Say Goodnight_

_The Click Five; Say Goodnight._

* * *

Rosette stood in her room staring out the window which had a view of the city. The house was situated just outside New York so they didn't have all the hustle and bustle of a city but were in walking distance for a shopping spree. She let out a sigh and walked over to her bed and collapsed on it. Chrno had stayed with them for 2 days before he decided to disappear and not tell anyone where he was going, he had even left Sophie behind. A soft groan of frustration escape from her lips as she stared at the ceiling. She had lost him again and there was nothing she could do about it except await his return, but that of course was easier said than done.

Awaiting him was harder than she thought it would ever be and as the clock continued to tick and the days and nights came as quickly as they left, she sat and wondered what was to become of herself now.

Sister Rosette Christopher was who she had been in the past but now who exactly was she? Was she the same person that she was back then or had she changed? Chrno had changed it was obvious that had happened but of course he didn't remember who he use to be so it was easier for him. If only she couldn't remember, it would make it easier on her.

The clock kept on ticking as time continued to move forward, time always flew past her. Chrno had been missing for 3 weeks now. There was a lot going on around Rosette that she didn't care to get involved in so she spent her time in her room watching the clock ticking waiting to see if he would return to her. He had told her that he wanted to remember and that's why he had came with her, but he hadn't stayed long.

Rosette let out soft sigh as her eyes began to water once again, it had been like this for the past three weeks that he had been missing. All she needed to do was think of him and she would start crying, so she had been basically crying non stop. She wondered if her eyes would ever run out of water to supply the tears and judging by the way she was going she would find out soon enough.

* * *

Joshua sat at the large table within the Order's library looking down at the book he had been reading. Of course he hadn't spent much time reading the book, he had spent most of his time worried for his sister and her well being.

With Chrno's disappearance and the upcoming disaster it was no wonder Rosette had locked herself in her room and only left it when she required something. Whenever someone had tried to speak to her she would either ignore them or just mutter a few words before running off back to her room. It wasn't healthy for her to be like this but she wouldn't return to herself until he returned or someone forced her too.

Joshua then took in a deep breath and let it out. There was no guarantee Chrno would return so it was up to Joshua, himself, to force Rosette back into her cheery ways and get her up and running for the next battle.

* * *

He knelt before the beauty before him taking her hand in one of his and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles before letting it go. ¨Princess, what is it you wish from me?¨ He asked his voice full of devotion. ¨What ever it is you desire I shall give it to you.¨

The woman let out a soft chuckle at the man before her. ¨Rise.¨ She said and he did as he was told. ¨What I wish for will not be supplied by you.¨ A smirked appeared on the women's lip at the shock on the man's face. ¨You are not capable to bring me what I desire.¨ Her smirk began to grow.

¨And who is capable if such things if not me?¨ The man asked.

¨Aion.¨

* * *

Joshua had decided to cheer Rosette up by taking her to a circus that was in town and so far everything had gone well, he had even gotten her to smile and laugh a couple of times before the depressed look returned back to her face.

They were now walking home from the event linked in with each other. ¨Y'know¨ Rosette began. ¨The only time we really got to spend with each other before this was when we were younger. When I think about it even though your my brother and I'm your sister. We don't know a lot about each other anymore. All we know is our memories.¨ She finished while chewing her lip.

Joshua looked at the girl from the corner of his eye as a small smile crossed his lips. ¨Your right. We don't know a lot except our memories but I can tell you one thing I do no!¨ His smile then turned into a grin as he halted and grabbed Rosettes arms so she was facing him.¨I do know...¨ He began again as his hands made their way down to her sides. ¨THAT YOUR TICKLEY HERE!¨ he then began to tickle her sides as she let out giggles. When he had stopped they started continuing their walk home.

¨Its funny how when I have you by my side Chrno's gone, but when I have Chrno by my side your gone. I guess I'm not meant to have both of you at the same time.¨ A small tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

_Cold Was My Soul_

_Untold Was The Pain_

_I Faced When You Left Me_

_A Rose In The Rain_

_So I Swore To My Razor_

_That Never Enchained_

_Would Your Dark Nails Of Faith_

_Be Pushed Through My Veins Again_

_Bared On Your Tome_

_Im A Prayer For Your Loneliness_

_And Would You Ever Seen_

_Come Above Onto Me?_

_For Once Upon A Time_

_On The Binds Of Your Loneliness_

_I Coudl Always Find The Slot For Your Sacred Key_

_Cradle Of Filth; Nymphetamine_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; SORRY SORRY SORRY! I shall update one a weekly basis from now on! Or try too! Yes this is another short chapter but it's got alot to do with the upcoming storyline

* * *

Rosette stared down at the papers and folders that were scattered around her room and let out a small sigh. She lay down on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Chrno had been gone for 4 months now and it was getting on her nerves. They had no leads as to where the purple haired demon had ran off to or why he ran off. 

Rosette got off her bed and slowly made her way to the balcony doors. She gently opened them and walked over to the edge of the balcony and grasped the railing. She had always enjoyed the night time air more than the day time. It just seemed different, relaxing. She gently closed her eyes and tried to remember back to her childhood.

That was when she heard it, _felt _it. She opened her eyes and looked upwards. There he was. Above her. Watching her. He had returned. Like he always had. Why had she doubted him yet again? ¨Chrno.¨ the words came out softly and quietly before she could even realize it, and then he was gone. ¨Wait!¨ She shouted as loud as her lungs would let her ¨Don't go! Don't leave me!¨ He hesitated, for a moment, but then disappeared. ¨Don't leave me.¨ She whispered quietly.

* * *

¨This isn't good.¨ The dark beauty stated as she stared at one of her followers. ¨I ask you to bring him to me. Why is he not here yet!?¨ Her follower gulped but stayed bowed before her, he didn't dare utter a word. ¨I should have known I couldn't trust you to deliver him to me.¨ The dark beauty stood up from her throne and delivered a swift kick to the mans guts. He didn't dare flinch. 

¨I'm sorry lady Ayaka.¨

¨You better be¨ She scowled before deliver another kick to his cut. She then put one of her high heel'd covered feet on his back before pressing down so he ended sprawled on the floor. ¨Now beg for forgiveness.¨ She smirked at this.¨

Rosette had finished her research and felt like she was caught up enough to get back in the game. She had went to the Order's library to find Joshua and Azamaria sat there quietly discussing the situtation at hand. ¨Hi guys.¨ She took up a seat next to her brother. ¨Look I'm sorry for being so out of it lately.¨ She gave them a wide grin. ¨But I'm back to normal now! And ready for action!¨

¨Glad to hear it, Rosette.¨ her brother chuckled. ¨Did you read through all the files I gave you?¨ She nodded her head. ¨Good. So you know he's back?¨

Rosette nodded with a slight frown. ¨How has he returned?¨ It was so quiet the others had to strain to hear her.

Joshua shrugged. ¨Might have something to do with you and Chrno returning. Maybe some unfinished business?¨

¨That can't be right.¨ Azmaria piped up. She had grown physically but not a lot. She just looked like a normal 16 year old girl and not how old she was actually suppose to look. ¨Ewan saw him, before, remember Joshua? When the pope died.¨

¨Oh yes I remember him mentioning something about that.¨

¨I think this was destined, planed, we're not looking at the big picture here there's something we're missing.¨ Azmaria began to grown. ¨We should look more into it. See if there's anything else we can find.¨

* * *

¨Ayaka, flower petal.¨ A grin appeared on the man's face. ¨Oh and what a flower petal you are. A pleasure to meet you.¨ He took Ayaka's hand in his and placed a soft gentle kiss on the back of it before letting go of it and go back to his bowed position.

Ayaka stared down at the man, not amused. ¨You obeyed my orders, _twice.¨_ She growled. ¨Don't go it again, Aion.¨

Aion raised from his position and gave her a sheepish grin ¨What have I been called here for?¨

¨The Sinner, Chrno. I wish him to be found.¨

¨And you expect me to do this how?¨

¨He is your brother is he not?¨

¨He was my brother, he betrayed us. For a woman none the less.¨

¨I know this information Aion and I don't wish to hear it. I want him found and brought to me. _Alive_ ¨

¨And why do you wish for him to be brought before you Ayaka?¨

¨I need him to get the holy maiden, does he not have a bond with her? Is he not her lover?¨

Aion grinned. ¨I wouldn't exactly call them lovers, but if you took Chrno the holy maiden is bound to come running.¨

¨Good. You are dismissed.¨


	11. Chapter 11

A/N; i did try to update sooner but the damn thing wouldn't let me..

* * *

Rosette stood on her balcony and looked at the stars only to see the purple demon to once again be flying around. He wasn't getting away this time no way. She gently eased herself onto the railing of the balcony before letting her feet dangle of the edge, if he failed to notice, if he failed to catch her, it was over and she knew it. She took a deep breath before looking upwards and then back down. _Lets hope he catches me. _She then stood on the railing with unsteady legs and jumped off.

It was weird to be soaring to what could possibly be your death and yet feeling so peaceful at the same time. She was putting all her faith in one person and as she felt the wind pick up around her she couldn't but close her eyes and let a small tear slip down her cheek ¨Please, Chrno, catch me.¨ she whispered.

* * *

¨Ewan, was Aion ever under anyone else's control? Working for someone more powerful than he?¨ Azamaria asked without turning her gaze from the book she had been reading. They had been on this non-stop since the pictures had appeared of Aion. They had no clue if he was even going to attack or not, but they couldn't take that chance.

¨The only person that would know that would be Chrno.¨ Ewan replied thoughtfully as he too didn't look up from the book he was reading. ¨Although, I don't recall Chrno mentioning such things.¨ He then looked up from the book as if an idea just struck him. ¨Unless, thats how he returned! Azmaria? Joshua!?¨

¨Y-y-yes!¨ They both said slightly shocked at the same time.

¨Look up any demon you can find that would have access to such powers! For someone to have access to such powers must mean we are truly up against a powerful enemy.¨

¨Theres several names here.¨ Joshua pointed to the book.

¨I have a few here aswell.¨ Azmaria said aswell.

¨Hm, maybe we should try the internet. Azmaria phone up Sister Marie see weather any of the demons in the book seem familiar to her.¨ Azmaria nodded and scurried off to the phone ¨We can't let any rock go un-turned!¨

* * *

She felt like she had been falling forever although it had only been seconds. She knew in this moment that she was going to die, he wasn't going to save her and they weren't going to live a perfect life with each other filled with ice-cream and promises. No, she was going to die and what hurt the most, he was going to let her die. Watch her die. When he could save her. She let out a small sob before she felt arms scoop her up bridal style.

She blinked a couple of times to make sure she hadn't hit the ground. She looked down. She was moving further away from the ground. She looked up, his eye's were staring at her with worry. ¨Chrno.¨ She breathed out as she let a small smile grace her lips. ¨You caught me.¨

He growled at her. ¨Did say such ridicules things Rosette! Of course I caught you!¨ Rosette stayed quiet, she didn't want to anger him anymore.

She looked down, as her home began to become further away. Where was he taking her? Did she even care at this moment in time? And where had he been?

The moment they arrived at the small cottage on the outskirts of New York, she knew where he had been. He had been here.

The minute her feet touched the ground she ran off to the cottages small veranda and sat down on the bench situated there. ¨I miss you.¨ The words caught him off guard as well as she, she hadn't meant for them to come up. Not yet anyway.

¨I'm sorry.¨ He mumbled as he walked over and sat next to her. ¨I've managed to hurt you so many ways, Rosette.¨

¨Chrno--¨ He cut her off.

¨I remember, everything. I killed you Rosette! I stole your time! And even though i knew how scared you were I didn't return it!¨ He then brought her into a tight hug. ¨I killed you.¨

¨I chose to die Chrno.¨ She smiled. ¨It wasn't your choice to make it was something I myself chose, I don't regret any of it.¨ She wrapped her arms around his waist. ¨It wasn't your fault and even if it was, I would forgive you.¨ She didn't release she had been crying till she felt the wetness of her arm.

¨How could you forgive me? I killed you Rosette!¨

¨Because I love you. That's how I would manage to forgive you, because I love you.¨

¨Rosette please don't cry.¨ He pulled back from her a pit holding her by the shoulders at arms length. ¨I don't like it when you cry.¨

¨You look so much older Chrno.¨ Rosette reached her hand out and caressed his cheek, to her surprise, he welcomed it. ¨You weren't in this form a lot when we were together. You only used it as a last resort.¨ He smiled at her.

¨Not that it done us any good, in the end it turns out Aion took more from us than we thought.¨

¨I guess he did, but it shouldn't matter should it? We're together now aren't we? No contract to limit our time.¨ He nodded at that.

¨We should make the most of it.¨

¨We should.¨ she frowned a little. ¨There are some things you've got to know. There is something we've got to do before we can lead a life without care. It involves Aion.¨

* * *


End file.
